The Boy In The Dark Grey Boots
by chickenlover210
Summary: Can A Simple Compliment Lead Into A relationship? Can Somethings Be Gone In An Instant? Rated T just in Case.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy in the Dark Grey Boots

Degrassi Eclare Fan Fiction Chapter 1

Eli's POV

Well another school, another year, another me. This year I will be attending the degrassi community school. Great. All these people look so judgmental, good thing I don't care what they think. I pulled up to the front of the school to take a look at who I'd spend my two years at this school with.

I got out of my car only to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen next to some semi attractive tan girl making a fuss. Turns out, I ran over the hot one's glasses. I reached down, picked them up, and handed them to her.

"Thanks" she said shyly, she had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

"You have pretty eyes." I said astonished, great she must think I'm a freak, No greating, just you have pretty eyes. Well I hope I don't see her much because if I did I think I would loose my mind.

Clares POV

Pretty eyes, do I really have pretty eyes? I mean I've never noticed or anything.

"Wow Clare," Alli said to me, " looks like the new kid has some intrest in you."

"Realy?" Oh crap I replied to fast, I need to say something, "It's not like I think he's really cute or anything."

Alli gave me a devilish look,

"I never said you did, but I didn't have to, you just told me." Alli said

"Alli, that's not true!" I said infuriated but lying

"Thanks for saving me the trouble Clare. Now we have to get to class or we'll be late for first period." Alli was right, we couldn't be late, it was the first day of school.

I rushed to my locker. Good hopefully I won't see him again, I'll lose my mind. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my back.

"What?" I said sarcastically, thinking the person who taped me in the back was Alli.

"Excuse me," that voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Alli, not K.C., not Connor, I turned around just to be face to face with that really cute guy that ran over my glasses.

"That's the greeting I get for giving your glasses to you? No good morning?" By this point, my heart was racing, my face was starting to burn.

"H-how'd you find me?" I said nervously

"My lockers right there" he pointed to the locker that was two down from mine.

"Oh well I have to g-go to class." I started running, I had to find Alli and tell her. I ran down the hall, took a left and kept running untill I found her.

"Alli!" She seemed alarmed

"Clare is everything all right? Oh let me guess, the new kids locker is right next to yours and you had an intense conversation this morning?" She said this sarcastically. I felt my face flush.

"No way, his locker is next to yours, and you talked to him!" Alli seemed so excited

"Well, his locker is two down from mine, and we did talk this morning." By the look on Alli's face I could tell what was coming next.

"Clare has a crush, clare has a crush!" Alli was so excited, but I could never like some one like that. Some one so dark, and scary and cute, and sweet. Oh no, Clare snap out of it. Just stay away from him at all costs.

Eli's POV

Good her locker is two away from mine, I have no idea what her name is or when I'll see her again but all I know is Untill I find out her name, what she likes and doesn't like, her fears and everything about her, my insides will eat themselves. What am I saying, for all I know she has a boy friend. No need getting my hopes up for a girl that's already taken.

~The day passes by, Clare is heading to English~

CLARES POV

I arrive at a class that seems to already be full. Eeither that or eleventh graders make a room look smaller. I'm not really sure.

"Ah, Ms Edwards, happy you could join us. You seat is right here behind Mr. Goldsworthy."I take my seat, and he turns around.

"So we meet again, how you are. I'm Eli."

"Hi Eli, I'm Clare." He's only two feet away from me. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were emerald green. I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful, mesmerizing green eyes.

"Like something Clare?"

"Oh, no just your eyes are beautifully green." Did I just say that his eyes were beautifully green? I just couldn't help it, they are so beautifully green, I couldn't deny it. Alli was right, I think I do have a crush on Eli.

ELI"S POV

Clare's so gorgeous, so beautiful, so amazing. What no, she's just a girl. It's the first day of school, I can't be falling for a girl, especially on my first day of school.

Class seemed to take forever, but when it was over, I asked Clare if I could walk her to her locker. She agreed. While we were walking, her tan skinned friend yelled her name. She waved back and didn't leave me. I was really happy that she didn't leave.

When we finally got to the lockers, and finished packing up, she said goodbye. Oh I wanted too tell her how I felt about her, but I couldn't. What could I say, hey Clare, I like you? No way, it would take time to get to know her. But, it would be worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY Guys, This Is my first Fan Fiction ****J, Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not own Degrassi (Didn't put that in the first chapter, oops)**

CLARES POVIt had been a week since I meet Eli, yet we had become great friends already, but inside I wished we were more then friends.

RING!

Had I been day dreaming all through art class? I packed up my stuff, I strated to leave when Alli called my name and told me to wait up.

"So where was Clare all art class? Perhaps dreaming about Eli?"

"Get over your self Alli" Should I tell her that I like him. She's my best friend, I should but not here.

"Alli, the dot, walk there together after school?""Sounds great Clare, meet me out front after school?"

Good, I found a way to tell Alli about Eli. I just have to find a way to make it through English without making it to obvious that I like Eli. It shouldn't be that hard.

ELI's POV

It's almost time for English, should I tell her that I like her? Is today the day?

"Thinking about Clare, Eli"

"No Adam, I am certainly not."

"What ever, gota' go, see you later" The walk to English was unbearable, Do I tell her or do I keep it to myself. After weighing out my options, I decided to tell her. I got to class extra early, hopefully she'd be here early. And almost as on que, she walked through the door.

"H-hi Clare" Oh great, I sound nervous, 

"Hi Eli, is everything ok? You sound weird" 

"I have a question Clare" I can't do it! I'm to nervous, but I cant take back my words. My mind started exploding. She nodded

"Do you want to go to the movies with me Tonight? I can pick you up if you want." Her face lit up, she wrote her address on a piece of paper.

"Can't wait, See you at seven."

CLARE'S POV

I can't believe it, Eli Goldsworthy just asked me to go to the movies with him. I can't wait to tell Alli. I could call her when I get home, or she could come over before my date Then I remembered, I'm going to the dot after school with her. Thank god I remembered, if I forgot, she'd be pissed.

Just five minutes untill schools out and I can tell Alli everything. Three, two, one. I rushed to my locker and shoved everything into my bag. Alli was waiting for me outside.

"Clare, what happened you look shocked"

"I'll tell you when we get to the dot"

I saw Eli get into to his hearse,

"See you tonight Clare" I was hoping that Alli didn't hear that, but she did.

"Clare, do you have a date tonight, with Eli?" My head started spinning, it had finally set in. I was going on a date with Eli tonight. I hope it's a date, what if were just hanging out? What if I have the urge to kiss him? 

"Earth to Clare, were at the dot, SPILL"

"Ok well, Eli and I have been talking a lot lately and we've become really great, friends, and he asked me to the movies tonight" Alli squealed

"Clare has a date!" Peter heard this and rushed over our table. Oh god, I hope he doesn't give me the talk.

"So whats this I hear about Clare having a date" he inquired, but before I even had a chance to tell him that it was no big deal, or that it might not even be a date, Alli answered for me

"Clare is going on a date with Eli. They've like each other ever since they met. It's a true story."

"No Peter, I'm going to the movies with a friend, but I kinda' like him. I'm not sure if he asked me on a date or if he asked me to go with him just as friends."

They both shrugged. Great, what will I do know?


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Degrassi, Oh R&R (Finally Got that one) Thanks,**

ELI'S POV

What should I wear? I'm definitely going to wear skinny jeans, cause whenever she she's me in skinnies, she blushes extra hard. She's so cute when she blushes.

I picked out the skinniest skinny jeans I had. But, just in case I met her parents, I wore blue skinnies, with a gray top and a dark grey jacket. But one with no buttons, buttons make me seem preppy.

I looked at my phone, It was six fifty. She didn't live to far away but, I didn't want to be late. I hoped into Morty and headed for Clare's.

I stopped in front of her house. It was blue, two stories tall, and It had white shutters. I looked up and saw Clare putting the finishing touches of make up on. I though I would mess with her head a little, so I sent her a text.

Eli: Really Clare, a long white top?

Clare looked really cute in her outfit. Hell, she looked more then cute in her outfit, she looked beautiful. I felt my phone buzz. It was Clare.

Clare: Eli, how do you know what I'm wearing?

Eli: Well Clare, the truth is, when you were out to dinner last night, I put a camera in you room so I could see what you did at all times.

Clare: Eli, your kidding right?

Eli: Just make sure that when you get ready, keep your blinds closed.

Clare: I don't want to go to the movies any more Eli: Clare, I'm out side, you left you blinds open. Don't worry I'm not taping you J

Clare: Thank god you scared me, I'll be out in a minute J

Clare seemed a little skeptic about getting into the hearse. I could tell she was nervous. I told her nothing was going to hurt her, but she didn't believe me. There was only one way for me to prove to her that she wouldn't get hurt, I pulled over into a parking lot.

"Eli, why did we stop?" She sounded nervous

I turned off the car lights.

"Eli? What are you doing?" She looked scared almost like I had just told her that I was going to kill her. I just raised my eye brow.

"Eli? I'm really starting to get freaked out."

"Clare, don't worry, nothing can hurt you." I said nonchalantly

"Eli, what are you going to do to me?" This was to good, she'll probably be really pissed but I had to say it.

"Eli isn't my real name Clare" I locked the doors. She was about to scream when I pushed my lips against hers. It wasn't passionate, but it was romantic. She pulled away. I turned the lights on, unlocked the doors and started driving.

She was almost breath less, I was almost breathless to but her heavy breathing was louder then mine, so I doubt she noticed. We were almost at the movie theater when she told me to stop the car.

"Eli, we need to talk" Shit, we haven't even gotten to the theater and she's going to ditch me great. She could tell I was scared.

"Eli, I'm not going to lie. That kiss shocked me. I didn't know if this was a date."

"You wouldn't have come?"

"No, I would have done this" I expected her to slap me, or kick me in the nards or something, but instead she kissed me. Her lips soft, and her tongue trying to gain entrance, I let it in. We both explored untill her she pulled away.

"Is everything ok Clare?" What did I do? Did I go to fast, did I explore to much? What did I do wrong?

CLARE'S POV

He was an amazing kisser. Far better then K.C. When we kissed it was nothing, but with Eli, the world seemed to stop. Everything was amazing, why did he think something was wrong? I mean he's the one that pulled away. Alli would know what to do. What would I do if I were Alli. But, I'm not Alli, I'm Clare.

"Eli, I really like you" The words seemed rushed but I knew he heard what I said.

"Clare, I really like you to." Great, were both on the same page. I looked into his emerald eyes and just stared.

"So, you were looking at my eyes, all those times you said you just were day dreaming"

I shrugged, all I wanted to do was kiss Eli. But, should I? Before I had the chance to, he started kissing my cheek.

He was tender, he kissed my cheek, then the side of my jaw bone, then he started kissing my neck. He was gentle, and with every kiss I felt like exploding.

"Oh, Eli" I groaned.

"Something wrong"

"No everythings perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's POV

I woke up to see Eli sleeping next to me. He looked so cute when he was asleep.

"Like the view" He said, giving me his signature smirk.

"Yes, I am Eli." I said sarcastically.

"C-clare I um." He looked nervous

"Is everything ok?" I asked sincerely.

"I love you, Clare." He said hurriedly, then put his face

"I love you to Eli." I said.

He looked into my eyes. But, he really looked into my soul. He was searching and he found that it had been true, I did love him. More then anything. He turned on the car.

"Where are we going." I questioned.

"You'll see."

About ten minutes later, we arrived at a park. We got out of the car and sat on the swings.

Some one came up behind me. I could feel their breath.

Authors note; Sorry it's so short, I'm having writers block. What do yo want to see happen.

K.C. is behind her

Tim- her mothers friend from before- is behind her

Or

Fitz is behind her.

Please review, Constructive criticism will held make this fan fiction so much better.

P.s. I don't own degrassi


End file.
